Dark Petals
by HannahMayfersuree
Summary: Rose leaves the academy in search of fixing her broken heart, she's been gone for 3 months. Will the one who made her leave find her before darkness consumes her?Bad at summeries but promise its good! :
1. Chapter 1

-Broken-

I sat in a hazy grey of my own sadness, trying to keep the tears at bay but soon allowing them to spill over, caressing my cheeks, and then plopping onto my shirt.

"No" I whispered, No, No, NO, NO! Goddamnit NO!" By the end I was screaming, looking up into the sky, I knew only one thing, Dimitri my Dimitri didn't love me. I had to get out of here as soon as I can. I cant deal with seeing him it will hurt to much. I trudged back to my room to retrieve my belongings, but was only stopped by the one person who was always there for me, the one person who could make me stay.

"Hey Adrian, I smiled hopefully.

"Little dhampir, what the hell happened to you?" he worried, clearly referring to my tearstained face, knowing that I never cry.

"Nothing" I mumbled, turning away from him, my life, and everything that I loved.

Three months later and I'm doing what I….well what I do, which is kill strigoi. I've taken upon my new residence in Baia, Russia, living in a small apartment. But now that apartment is quiet and unoccupied as I roam a club in search of saving a poor soul who has fallen in the traps of their newest captor.

Im wearing black strappy shoes and a tight lacy dress which barely covers my ass and hugs my chest in a way that it makes every guy turns toward me with hungry eyes. It goes nice with my tan skin and hair so dark its possible it might be mistaken as black, which has now grown so that it reaches my waste in dark, glossy waves.

As soon as I enter I feel nausea start to take over and instantly realize that people were not exaggerating when they say this is THE strigoi hotspot. In an instant I am on the dance floor, blending in with a guy in front of me and behind me, both extremely good looking and grinding me but I don't mind I won't be here for long.

I spot a male strigoi lurking in the shadows of the club, flirting with his choice of the night. I keep my sharp gaze on them until they both get up to leave I follow them the to a dark alleyway. Original I think just like in the movies I silently laughed

I heard a small scream and that's all that it took before I emerged from the shadows and stepped forward stake in hand.

"Hey honey don't you should be playing with someone who can give up a fight" I smirk

"Oh look who we have here, if It isn't miss Rosemarie Hathaway"

"Save the formalities", I snarled "we won't be needing them much longer seeing as how u will soon be dead"

"Feisty bitch, I like that"

I licked my lips seductively "Anything you'd like baby but first shouldn't we be getting rid of our company" I say gesturing towards the girl who I now notice has been very quiet.

"No I don't think we should" he said playfully,"2's company but 3's a party and o do I like my parties"

"Well sad for you I don't"

Before he knew what was happening I lunged at him making him drop his hold on the poor girl.

"Run" I yell towards her. Thankfully she got the message because she was outta there, running faster than I've ever seen a human run before.

He snarled, bringing my attention to the obstacle on head. He was definitely taller than me by a good couple inches and probably outweighed me by 100 pounds but all that extra stuff made him slower than me. With speed that he wasn't expecting I reached out and punched him catching him in the nose, making him stumble a few feet back as blood started to pour out of his broken nose. I wasn't too concerned seeing as it would heal in a couple moments anyway but I had to take this distraction as an advantage so I pulled out my stake and slammed it right into his heart, killing him instantly.

Damn I thought he must have been just turned or I really fucked up his nose. Either way I saved a life and that was all that mattered. I start up the not-so-familiar street and realize that when I followed them I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings which now has made me lost.

"Shit"

I start back to the way I came (hopefully) and am soon back to the club. But before I can walk through the doors….

"Rose!"

O SHIT!

I turn around slowly and am immediately studies with the eyes that made me leave or well not the exact same eyes but ones that are VERY similar.

"Viktoria" I breathed

".GOD! Rosemarie Hathaway do you know how worried we have been about you! Dimitri calls every night to see if we have found you or if we have any idea where the hell you've been! I mean seriously how can you just pick up and leave without leaving so much as a note?-

She would have went on and let me have it but she sees my pained expression and stops.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?"

"Dimitri?" I breathe

"Yes Dimitri. No especially Dimitri! Rose you not being there is killing him. He is literally falling apart with worry over you. Especially since he doesn't know where the hell you are or if your alive!"

Hearing that, hearing that wonderful news makes me fill with joy "He cares about me!", but at the same time makes a part of me just snap.

"Dimitri is falling apart! DIMITRI IS FALLING APART?" I roar, drawing the attention from some passer-byers " O my god! Dimitri Is fucking falling apart! Wow ok well be sure to tell him that I hope he finds his missing pieces and buys some pretty goddamn good tape to stick himself back together, because I am NOT coming back. No way in hell am I going back there so he can hurt me again!"

"What do you mean he hurt you?" she whispers.

"Vik after he was turned back into a dhampir, he praised Lissa like she was a God, not at all acknowledging that I'm the one that made it possible. For Christ's I mean I love Lissa to death but her part was the easiest of all, but no it doesn't matter that I broke into probably one of the most guarded places in the world or that I had to release the person that tried to kill me and my best friend before, or that I had to track down a person that was nearly impossible to find, o and let's not forget that through it all I went out of my way to make sure that he knew that I loved him and that I cared about him, but nope I guess I wasn't good enough because in the end he told me he didn't love me and after all that all that I went through to be able to hold him in my arms again he was gone, just gone. " by the end I couldn't even keep going I was out of breath, unknowingly breaking into sobs.

Viktoria was standing there her eyes full of pity and sadness. She embraced me in a hug and for once in 3 months I didn't resist. We stand there in front of the club, me sobbing with her arms around me stroking my hair, for almost an hour. But then I become aware of what Im doing and suddenly jerk away, surprising Viktoria.

"I c-cant, i-I'm s-sorry but I cant." I stutter.

"You can't what?" she asks.

"I can't be here with you" looking around wildly, probably looking like a frightened deer, "o my god I have to go, I have to go, I'm sorry but I can't stay"

"No rose please!"

But I'm already off running as far away as I can from her and what just happened. Running as fast as I can hoping that i can stuff the emotions that have been leaking within me to the back of my mind.

Back in my apartment, I take off my dress and sink into a bubble bath hoping to wash away everything. Until the door tumbles down.


	2. Authors Note please read :

Dear fellow readers,

So for this story I had 5 more chapters written and was going to add them to the story, but before I could do that my computer was wiped out Fun, right? So I have to start over. Unfortunately this will set me back by about a week maybe a little more. I'm sorry I'll write as fast as I can. Thank you for reading

Hannah :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody!Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter done **** haha but yes I'm working on the next three so it might take a little longer to get my work back. But again thanks for reading and for your advice and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy (unfortunately)**

Chapter 2

_Last Chapter: Back in my apartment, I take off my dress and sink into a bubble bath hoping to wash away everything. Until the door tumbles down._

_Wow_, I think as I jump up out of the bath and hastily put on my robe, _not even 5 freaking minutes of silence_. I slam my way out of the bathroom, and am confronted with extreme nausea. Two strigoi jump out in front of me, 1 male and 1 female, which Is not good considering I don't have my stake.

"Ah if it is not the famous, Rosemarie Hathaway." The tallest, clearly the leader, sneers.

"How do you know who I am?" I hiss.

He chuckles," You see Rose, it seems to be as if everybody knows you, especially Vasilisa Dragomir."

My body goes cold, "What do you mean 'especially Vasilisa Dragomir'?" the chick laughs an annoying nasally sound which is soon silenced by a glare from him.

"So I was right? You see my dear Rose, I have heard about you and Vasilisa's bond and how important she seems to be to Royal society, seeing as how she's the last Dragomir and such, she seems to be of that much more value. So just think if I killed the last Dragomir, I would go down in history. But not only that if I did just the same to her bond mate_ and _one of the best guardian's in the dhampir world, it would mean so much more."

".Lissa?" I growled.

He chuckled which really pissed me off, "You'll find out soon enough."

Before he could react I lashed out and grabbed the knife on the counter by my right. In one swift motion I slashed his 'partners' head clear off, not even giving her time to scream. I, then, turn and kick him in the chest sending him flying backwards onto the floor. Before he has a chance to get up, I straddle his chest, putting my full weight onto him, and press the knife into his throat.

"Do you want to tell me where she is or should we have a replay of what just happened to her?" I jerk my head in the direction of all the blood.

"If you want to find your precious, Lissa, then you know as well as I do that you are not going to kill me. So why don't we stop this foolish play and you will get off of me and I will take you to find her."

"Listen, you fucking monster if you don't tell me where she is, I will torture you until you're begging me to kill you."

"Oh feisty I like that, it's a shame that I must kill you because you would make an excellent strigoi, and an excellent mate"

A part of me aches thinking back to when Dimitri said similar words at my refusal to join him. I push those feeling beside, knowing that right now my main concern is Lissa.

"How about this, you take me to where she is, let her go, and then kill me. In the end you'll still go down in history because you killed her bond mate and one of the best guardian's."

"I'm sorry, but no"

I'm ripped off of him by my hair and the knife is knocked out of my hand. Two more strigoi have entered the battle. Shit! I should've known there would be more. Before I can do anything one of the two strigoi are coming at me, swinging. One manages to hit me, hard. My vision is consumed by blackness.

**Short? Yes haha. I hope you liked it though! Third chapter should be done by Wednesday. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you for continuing to read! _

_Disclaimer: As badly as I wish I did I do not own the wonderful series of Vampire Academy._

_Last Chapter: I'm ripped off of him by my hair and the knife is knocked out of my hand. Two more strigoi have entered the battle. Shit! I should've known there would be more. Before I can do anything one of the two strigoi are coming at me, swinging. One manages to hit me, hard. My vision is consumed by blackness_

Chapter 3

_Whap!_

_Damn!_, I think that's like the fiftieth time my head has hit that god bless…well I don't really know what it is because that stupid what's his face put me in the trunk of some ridiculously small car, with which I can't move in, feel close to suffocation in, and can't see one freaking thing in! Not only that but I think I can feel my blood pressure rising with EACH PASSING SECOND!

"Ok", I whisper to myself, "just calm down, remember you have to save Lissa and that's not going to go well if you die of a heart attack first."

I breathe in and out for a couple minutes and count to ten which, thankfully, has made my pissed off meter go down a tad. I sit for a while in darkness, bumping my head every five minutes. Boredom swallowed me up and soon it came to a point where I almost chewed off my own hand for entertainment, so I began to think of plans on what to do when we got to our destination which wasn't easy considering I had no idea where we were going so I did the only thing I knew I could I slipped into Lissa's mind.

_She was in a dark windowless room and she was bound and gagged. _

"_They're bringing the Hathaway girl in about an hour or two, from recent news they said she was out cold in the trunk and hasn't been much of a struggle." One of the strigoi guarding her door said while the other one laughed._

"_Not much of a struggle", he chuckled "well that won't last long. That girl is a force of nature best guardian out there. I knew taking the princess was the best choice I made in my life. Once we turn her, we'll be able to do anything."_

_ Lissa sat bewildered, relieved at finally getting to see me and terror for what was to come. She knew though without a doubt from the minute they took her though that I would come to save her. I was glad she had such faith in me but I knew that if it came down to it, that if I could save her, then she could be the only one to go back. She knew it to. She started to cry for the first time, since they took her, knowing that if it wasn't for her then I would never be in danger. I wanted to comfort her and tell her if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be alive, I wouldn't have a best friend, I wouldn't-_

I'm instantly ripped out of her mind, as the trunk pops open and sunlight filters through. It's so bright that at first I had to squint. It didn't last long though because soon a bag of some kind was thrown over my head and I was taken inside some building smelling of mold and death. Strigoi. Nausea hit me like wave. I almost threw up from the power of it which never happened so that means that there is a hell of a lot of them.

They drag me along, for what seems like forever until we reach a door, and then they throw me inside, strap me to a chair and rip off the bag. I'm in a metal chair, with rope binding my wrists, legs, and torso. The walls are all made of wood and there's only one door out which is tucked behind a strigoi.

"Ah Rose we meet again." Some freak strigoi says.

"Um yeah so who the fuck are you?" I sneer.

And he slaps me. Hard. In fact really hard considering I spit blood.

"You will not talk to me with that language. You will talk to me with respect because each time you don't You friend will be punished."

It took all of y will power to not spit in his face but I contained it considering that my best friend was the one who would get punished for it.

"Please you can do whatever you want with me but please whatever you do don't hurt her."

"If you really want to save your friend, then you must become one of us."

**O snap, will she choose her soul over her best friends' life?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you everybody for all of your reviews and for adding me to your story alert list thing haha! It really helps and I hope you like what is to come (: Sorry it took so long for me to updateee (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy (weep weep) haha**

**O and Dimitri is going to appear in either the next chapter or the one after that (:**

Last Chapter: "If you really want to save your friend, then you must become one of us."

Chapter 4

My whole body was trembling ever since they told me my choices. This had to be one of the hardest things I'd ever faced in my life but I already knew without a doubt what was going to happen. I knew that I would become strigoi if it meant that Lissa would be safe.

After being stuck in that unholy chair of butt pain for about an hour, they finally showed enough mercy, to unstrap me and transfer me to another room. Of course they weren't stupid so they again put that bag over my head so I couldn't see where I was going.

My voice was muffled as I asked, "Considering the fact that you're going to take my soul in a few hours, will you please allow me to see Lissa?"

"No" he said simply.

"Are you kidding me? Do you have no-"I screamed.

He cut me off quickly, "Oh for the love of God! If I take you to see her will you please SHUT UP!"

Well then, I thought "Well that is going to be tough but I suppose I can manage"

He made an annoyed sound then sharply veered to the left which made me stumble. I was just about to protest but before I can even open my mouth I'm thrown into a dark room. Well I don't really know if it's dark because I still have this potato sack on my head.

"Here" the strigoi mumbled.

As if reading my mind he pulled off the sack and my eyes came to rest on Lissa, who by the look on her face, was as relieved to see me as I was her.

"Omygod Lissa" I say as rush over to her side instantly wrapping her in a mammoth size hug.

"Rose", she cries, "I-I'm so sorry. You a-a-are always put in danger because of me. I missed you so much."

Good, I sigh she doesn't know about the deal.

"Oh Liss, no prob it's what my job is" I give her a smile, which is pitifully returned.

"O Rose I missed you so much! But I cannot believe you left me!"

My temper is beginning to boil, but I just remind myself that in a few hours I won't ever be able to have this again so instead of yelling I put a reassuring arm around her and talk gently.

"I know and I'm sorry I really didn't think before I did what I did and I'm sorry."

Surprise fills her features, considering that she was expecting a fight.

"You're not used to me being the responsible one, huh?

She laughs, "Not at all."

We both fall into comforting laughter.

She looks at me seriously after a moment, "Rose, we have to get out of here."

Hearing this makes me want to cry, but I know I can't hold it off any longer. "Lissa, me and the strigoi have made a deal." I say, my voice trembling.

"What deal?"

"Your freedom for my soul."  
"What do you mean my freedom for your soul?"

"It means that if I become one of them, then they will let you go."

"No Rose! No I will not-"

"Liss I will not let them kill you. I will not! If it means that I become a strigoi then I will do it. Besides you have so much waiting for you, when you go back I want you to forget about me forget my ever existing, go back to Christian, live a life without me. You saved me once but you cannot save me again." My voice was trembling and I can't hold back the tears any longer. I fight to stay in control with my emotions.

"Rose," she whispers, "You can't do this. Please don't do this. Please! We can find another way out just please don't do this. You're all I have."

Before I have a chance to respond the two strigoi who brought me here are here to take me away. I go without a fight, anything is easier than watching Lissa desperately trying to get me to stop.

I give a weak smile to my best friend and say, "Tell them I love them."

When they took me from Lissa's room, they didn't take me to the same one I was in. They took me to one that looked like it could be a dressing room for movie stars. It was painted a deep red and had lots of lights strewn on the walls. There was a white vanity table pushed up against one wall and a door which led to a closet on the other.

"What is this?" I ask.

"This is where you will prepare for your turning."

"Oh well at least I'll become a monster with style." I joke weakly.

He ignores me. "Jane will be in shortly."

Shortly turns out to be five minutes which really gives me no time to 'explore'. She introduces herself quickly then guides me to the chair in front of the vanity. I don't resist. We don't talk, though, which is nice. I like the silence. I stare at her as she puts something moist on my skin. Her skin is so pale it could be mistaken as white, her hair is a flaming red that falls in ringlet curls past her shoulders. She's very beautiful, her eyes though are frightening. They're a bright disgusting red. I turn away quickly not trying to imagine myself with those same eyes.

"I'm done with your makeup." She says briskly.

"Um ok." I respond nervously.

_Nervously, _I think_, when is Rose Hathaway nervous?I am really changing!_

She moves away from the chair I'm sitting in and goes and gets a dress from the closet. I don't even get to see what it looks like before she's tugging it over my head. She slips a pair of dangerous strappy heels on my feet and goes to work on my hair. She pulls and tugs while I think. I think of Dimitri and his strength and almost will it in to me, giving me hope. That's when I come up with my plan. My plan is that if I can get them to let me accompany Lissa to the airport, which is _very _crowded, then we should be able to sneak away easily. They're not going to be stupid though so they're probably going to keep a close watch on us. No they _are _going to keep a close watch on us.

"You're done." She smiles at me.

"Thanks, I guess." I say giving her a shy smile back.

I look at myself in the mirror taking myself in. She dressed me in a dark red dress that hugs my curves the whole way down to the floor. The back is cut out the whole way down to my lower back and a slit plunges down to my belly-button. My hair is done up in several intricate braids, while my makeup is done heavy. My eyes are surrounded by smoky gray and my mouth is dark with red lipstick. I look different then when I went to the clubs, then I looked sexy but in a slutty way. Now I look dangerously sexy and seductive. I like it.

"Wow," I say to her, "you really know how to work your magic."

She ignored me, "You must come with me. It's time for your turning."

"I will come as long as I know for sure that Lissa has been returned safely." I say trying to keep the hope out of my voice.

She chuckled. "We knew that would be your request, we have arranged that she will be taken to the nearest airport and sent back to the court grounds."

"How do I know that as soon as you turn me you aren't going to take and kill her?"

"We do not lie."

"You expect me to believe you! After you-"

She cut me off. "I am not going to discuss this with you."

"Then give me someone to discuss this with!"

As if on cue, in stepped the men who have been accompanying me everywhere, I noticed that they're gazes lingered on me a second longer than necessary.

"Ah Elijah and Cam, we seem to have run into a problem with our dear Rose." Jane sneers. "She doesn't believe us when we say that her Lissa will be returned safely to the academy."

The one who appears to be Elijah says. "We got permission from James and she is allowed to accompany her to the airport. But she must ride in a separate car and leave as soon as she gets to the airport."

I start to protest but then think better of it, knowing that this is the best I'm going to get. "Fine, how long until we're leaving?"

"Getting you dressed to longer than we expected so we're actually leaving right now."

"Ok well can I have a moment before we leave….alone?" I ask.

"You will have one minute." Says Elijah, who I really am starting to dislike, and with that they turn and leave.

I work as quickly and quietly as possible knowing that they are probably standing right outside the door. I go into the closet and rip a slit of fabric off a silk shirt and then turn to the desk and rip the leg of the vanity chair off. It's not as good as a stake but it will have to do. I then quickly take the fabric and tie the wooden 'stake' onto the inside of my calf. When I'm done I look in the mirror to make sure it's not noticeable, and am happy to see that it looks just like it did before.

I finished right in time too, because as soon as I was done in stepped the guy who I suppose is Cam.

"Time to go." He says in a monotone.

Here we go.

**Ok so when I reread this it didn't sound….as good as I imagined. I wanted to go back through and correct something but I didn't know…what to correct. I don't know but I think I really messed up with Rose, she just didn't sound like the sarcastic, smart-mouthed, pain in the ass Rose that Richelle Mead created. ): well I hope you enjoy it anyway and please if there is something that you didn't like please feel free to review and tell me (: **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Last Chapter: Here we go._

Ok so when we left the building, Jane demanded against putting the bag on my head, afraid that it might mess up my hair. So for the first time since I've been here I got to see the inside of the building, well other than the room I've been in. It was pretty much exactly what I thought it'd be. It was very dark and there were a mess of hallways connecting everything, I would definitely get lost if I had to find my way through.

Once outside we got into a big black SUV and waited for Lissa and the strigoi 'guarding' her to get into theirs. Then we were off. In my car were Eli, Jane, and some driver whose name is Paul, Jane taking shotgun and Eli sitting beside me. We sat in silence, me thinking of a good time to put my plan into action**. **Considering that I don't recognize any of my surroundings is bad, because now I don't know where the hell I am. We have to be in Russia I mean I wasn't out for that long when they took me so I don't know.

"How long until we get there?" I ask

Elijah answers, "Not much longer, about a half an hour."

"Ok."

We ride in silence for about another five minutes until I can't stand it anymore and decide to make conversation with Eli.

"So how long have you been a strigoi?"

He chuckles to himself, "You know, I can hardly remember anymore. Once you're turned you'll understand, all the days blend and you can't keep track of time."

I don't show any sympathy for him, but in his words I could detect a bit of sadness, maybe even a little regret, for some reason that puts a lump in my throat. I mean what if this is me? What if I can't get out and my plan doesn't work and I'm left to this unending pain? I stop myself before I get to carried away. _I'm being over dramatic, _I think to myself.

In a quiet voice I say, "Did you choose this?"

He looked at me, studying my face and then sighed, looking away. "I was turned January 14th in 1982, it was a very similar situation to yours. I was 27 and in love. Jane was my life," he said looking up at Jane in the seat diagonal from him, ", and we had planned to get married the next month. It was very cold that night, colder than it had ever been in Baltimore. That night, I was on my way home from work when I was ambushed by three strigoi. Back then I was a good fight, maybe not as good as you, but good enough. I still don't know why they choose me though. But they said if I didn't become one of them they'd kill Jane so I agreed. Even though I was brought up to fight to my death to kill strigoi, I wouldn't let them kill Jane. To me Jane was your Lissa, only in different ways. So to answer your question no I didn't choose this, but there is nothing I can do now.

"How did you go from Baltimore from Russia?"

"While I was strigoi I had kept tabs on Jane, making sure that she was ok. She thought I was dead, and that's the way I wanted it. I wanted her to move on and find someone else, have a family with someone else. She never did. Two years after I turned, she disappeared. I had no idea where she was, I went crazy just looking for her. It was a month later that I found her. I heard that she was in Russia but what I saw broke my heart. She had been turned also. A part of me was happy that I could be with her but another part of me was sad. I would never wish this on anybody."

Up front I heard Jane make a somewhat choked sound. In fact she was crying, soundless tears traveling the length of her white cheeks. It was not until then I noticed the beautiful love story in this. Eli grabbed her hand causing her to cry more. Paul's also had tears in his eyes. _Wow_, I thought, _who would have ever guessed that first off I'd be getting choked up about a strigoi and second that strigoi can even freaking cry!_

"Which is why," Eli continued, "We are going to get you out."

"Um I-I'm sorry but what did you say?" I asked astonished.

"You heard me correctly, we are going to help you escape. Oh don't look at me like that, I know it's hard to believe but yes, strigoi have feelings and can be nice. We need your help though, the strigoi in the car in front of us, Cam, Xavier, and Sonya, are very loyal to James, which means that they are not going to like this plan. So we need your fighting skills. Jane is going to take Lissa to a safety-"

I interrupted him, "Ok so for some odd reason I trust you but I'm sorry this sounds too good to be true."

"I understand why you might feel that, but you're going to have to hold on to that trust. The house is only a mile away and it's owned by _moroi_. As soon as we get past Cam and them, we'll go meet Lissa and then you guys will be returned safely back to court."

"No _Lissa_ will go back to Court, I'm going…somewhere else."

He gave me a confused look but didn't argue, "Ok well we're going to be there in about 5 minutes. Do you have a stake?"

It was then that i remembered the wooden chair leg strapped to my leg, I pulled it out showing it to them. "Yepp."

"Not only a good fighter but resourceful, good", he says somewhat proudly, "Ok so up here is the airport." He says gesturing outside the window to a huge airport. "We don't want to alarm the humans into thinking something is strange, so we're going to have Jane sneak out after Cam walks Lissa to her plane then she's going to take her to the house, which means that you're going to come back with us. Once we get back on the road we're going to wait until we get to the deserted part and then run them off the road, there we will fight. Now I'm sure to you this sounds a little…impossible. But we already have this planned out, do you trust me that this will work."

I look at him for a long time and then finally sigh and say, "Yes I trust you, so _don't_ let me down, you won't like the results."

We get to the airport and both SUV's park in the most unoccupied parking lot in the airport. While Cam goes inside with Lissa, Jane slips out and in the doors or the airport. Five minutes later Cam returns and we're off again._ Dear God let this work._

It takes another 30 minutes to get where Eli wants. Once there he turns to me and says,

"Ready?"

"More than I'll ever be." I answer giving a reassuring smile.

With that he yells, "Now Trace!"

The SUV slams into the back of the one in front of us, brutally throwing me into the seat in front of me. Both cars screeches off the road into the cornfield beside it. As soon as both cars stop all three of us jump out of the banged up car, me with my stake in hand and go to work. I throw open the door in front of me, pulling out Cam, clearly taking him by surprise him, and throw him against the car while staking him. He's not dead but stunned and will be out for a while. I turn my head to a ripping sound and see the head of the female getting torn off.

"Where's Xavier at?" shouts Eli.

"What he escaped! How the hell-"I start to say but am cut off by a sharp pain in my chest. I look down and see the tip of my 'stake' protruding from the middle of my chest. I start to make a sound but what comes out sounds like a sort of cry. I look up and see Eli looking at me with astonishment. Behind me I feel a cold surface pressed up against me, and realize that Xavier is pushed up against me.

"If either of you two move I will kill her." He snarls.

While Eli tries to reason with him I see in my peripheral vision Paul slinking up behind me and Xavier. I'm suddenly falling and slam into the ground, I don't have enough time to put my hands out in front of me, so my chest and the stake take the fall. I let out a gurgled scream as it pushes further into me. I've never felt so much pain in my whole entire life.

I feel myself being lifted up and see Eli's face in my line of vision. I never really saw how good looking he was before, I only saw the ugliness of being a strigoi. He has shoulder-length curly brown hair that falls in his eyes which are an emerald green but are surrounded by a bright red. He's beautiful but in the sort of- ugh I can't even finish that thought. I'm beginning to feel sleepy. I'm being carried I know that much and am shifted causing another wave of pain and a scream. Now I think I'm in a car, yeah a car because I feel a leather seat beneath me. Wait what is that? I hear shouting in the distance. It's getting louder, I try to speak and ask them to be quiet but I can't open my mouth. I can only stare up. Soon I can't even do that. My eyes close and I'm left in darkness. Sounds swirl up all around me and I can't tell one from another. The pain starts to go away, but now I don't feel anything. I am nothing.

**Hey guys!Thank-you so much for all your reviews and for adding me to your story alerts and stuff! It's greatly appreciated (: I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one too!**


	7. Chapter 6

_Last Chapter: Sounds swirl up all around me and I can't tell one from another. The pain starts to go away, but now I don't feel anything. I am nothing._

Chapter 6

LPOV

I finally got to the airport, my thoughts worrying on Rose the whole drive there. I was scared to death of what was to come of her, but I knew she'd pull through.

I was sitting on a bench in the airport when a beautiful red head walks up to me, no doubt a strigoi.

She smiles, "Hello Vasilisa, my name is Jane. I have been sent by Rose to take you to safety, where she will meet us soon."

"Rose sent you?"

"Yes."

The look on my face shows that I don't trust her and she immediately tries to explain which surprises me, I've never met a strigoi so…nice. "I know that you don't trust me, and I don't blame you." She says. "But I want you to try as hard as you can to trust me. Did you notice that there were two SUV's to take you here? Well Rose was in one of them and even though it's hard to believe me and my husband, Eli, have come up with a plan to free you and her. I don't have time to explain why right now but there is a house about a mile away owned by moroi friends. I'm supposed to take you there and then Rose will be there to meet you soon."

I don't know why but for some reason I trust this woman, "Ok." I agreed.

We walk out of the airport and she leads me to a red Honda Civic. We get in and travel in silence to the house.

We're there in about two minutes. The house is small but cute. It's a stone cottage overflowing with beautiful flowers growing all around it. Jane gets out and leads me inside where we are welcomed by a lovely elderly moroi woman. She looks to be in her early sixties with flowing gray hair and a resemblance of Jane.

"Vasilisa-"Jane starts to say but I cut her off.

"Please just Lissa." I correct throwing her a warm smile.

"Lissa." She says warmly. "This is my sister Mariah. Mariah this is Lissa."

"Oh hi Lissa I'm not sure how long you will be staying but please make yourself at home. What's mine is yours." Mariah says cheerfully, I instantly take a liking to her.

"Thank-you so much for being so kind, both of you, and letting me stay here"

"It was our pleasure." Jane says.

Mariah shows me around while Jane goes to stand outside and wait for Eli and Rose. While showing me the living room I feel a sharp pain in my chest that takes my breath away. I also feel something within the bond, like it's disappearing somehow.

"Dear are you alright?" Mariah asks, alarmed.

I shake my head unable to answer.

"I'll be back in a moment."

A few seconds later she comes back with Jane both wearing alarmed expressions.

"Lissa what's wrong?" asks Jane.

"Rose." I whisper, "something's wrong with Rose."

"What? What's wrong with Rose?"

"I don't know."

"Oh no." she mumbles, "I'm going to call Eli."

I feel a hand slip into mine and look down to see Mariah's hand squeezing mine. "It's going to be alright." She whispers, stroking my hair.

Jane comes in wearing a sad expression. "I just talked to Eli and he said that she gotten injured when fighting and is slipping fast. They're too far from here so he's going to take her to a friend of his. Then bring her back here."

"How injured?" I ask.

"She was stabbed in the chest with a stake."

"What? No! You have to bring her back here! I'm a spirit user so I can heal her!"

"Lissa please calm down. You must understand that if it were possible we'd bring her here, but if we do that she won't make it. Besides his friend is about five minutes from where they are and is also a spirit user. But please calm down, she will be ok, I promise"

"Where is he taking her to?"

"Olena Belikov's house, where he will have a friend, Oksana, heal her."

DPOV

I landed in Russia at about 2:00 pm and quickly boarded a train to my hometown. I was filled with excitement at seeing my family. After all my tests to see if I was still strigoi they finally came to the conclusion that I am not and have let me come see my family. They were overjoyed to hear that i was coming.

I sat down on one of the train's seats and pulled out one of my favorite Western Novel. I looked past the words and without realizing began to think about Rose. She caused me so much pain and frustration. But I loved her without a doubt, she was my other half. When I had heard that she left court without a trace my heart splintered into a million pieces, for I knew I was of my own doing. If I could take everything of that day back I would. I would instead take her into my arms and show her how much I love her. Oh how I wanted to look for her when she left but I couldn't. I had to stay in court with my guardians. Then one night I got a call from Viktoria saying that she had saw Rose at a club. Rose has become quiet famous. She's been prowling the streets of Russia killing any strigoi in her way. I was hoping while I was there I could find her and convince her to come back.

The trains whistle blew signaling that it was time to get off and make my way through the hellish crowd. I shoved my way through the door mumbling 'excuse me' to several people with which I have bumped into. After shouldering my way through a couple thousand people I was finally in the familiar streets of home. I walked slowly trying to memorize everything until came upon my house. I walked up the porch stairs and stood at the door, knocking. Viktoria barrels into me before I even have a chance to say hi.

"Dimka!" she yells.

I laugh, "Viktoria, Oh my god you just about killed me."

"Yeah well it's been about forever and a year since I've last seen you."

She pulls me into the house where I am then greeted by mom, Sonya, Paul, and Katarina.

After about an hour of endless talk I go upstairs to unpack. I'm unloading my suitcase when I hear the door downstairs burst open and a scream. I barrel down the stairs, going to see what the problem is when I hear Viktoria scream,

"Roza!"

I walk into the living room and see my Roza, bloody with a stake shoved through her chest, being held by a strigoi.


	8. Chapter 7

_Last Chapter: I walk into the living room and see my Roza, bloody with a stake shoved through her chest, being held by a strigoi_.

Chapter 7

DPOV

Something inside me snaps and before I know what I'm doing I race forward, face to face with a strigoi, the only thing keeping us apart is rose.

"What the fuck did you do?" I roar.

He gives me a menacing look and responds with the same volume, "I didn't fucking do anything! Som-"

"Both of you shut up! Sonya go call Oksana and tell her to get down here as fast as she can, tell her it's an emergency dealing with Roza. Eli," Mom points to the strigoi," lay Roza down upstairs in Dimitri's room. And you," she says, this time pointing at me, "need to go outside and calm down. We don't need you freaking out."

"No I'm staying with Rose." I demand.

"Dimitri-"

I cut her off, my eyes pleading and desperation dripping off my words, "Ma please, please let me stay with her. I've just only gotten her back."

She hesitates but finally agrees. We rush upstairs and Eli gently lays her down on my bed. With that small movement more blood rushes out of the wound and her breathing becomes labored and shallow.

"Ma!" I shout down the stairs "Come up here, I need your help, she's not doing good!"

I rush over to her side and kneel on the floor. Grabbing her hand I say over and over 'Roza please stay with me please Roza your all I have please stay with me I love you I love you I love you…..' Rose's pulse is barely there by the time Oksana steps through the door.

"Dimitri, everyone I need you to leave." She demands hurriedly.

I start to protest but know that it's just wasting time. So I step out into the hallway and wait for my Roza to be ok.

RPOV

I hear the voice of an angel speaking to me from the constant black. For a while I just concentrate on that but to soon he stops and I try and speak for him to keep talking but my voice won't work, nothing on my body will work. I hear a rustling and then another voice speaks to me, this one is the voice of an angel speaking softly,

"Ok Rose, I'm going to pull the stake through and this is going to hurt like hell so feel the need to scream if you have to."

I wanted to tell her that I couldn't scream if I wanted to that I can't make any sound but am interrupted by a terrible pain in my chest one so intense that my eyes fly open and my face crumples in pain. I let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain that lasts for almost a couple of seconds. I hear a whimper out in the hall then a murmur through the walls. My screams turn into whimpers then eventually suffice. I then realize that she's performing a healing on me I sigh in some sort of relief and wait for the pain to evaporate. Unfortunately that doesn't happen the pain just gets more intense, making me worry.

"Olena! Olena come in here right now something is wrong!" Oksana screams.

I hear a door whip open and then feet trampling to where I lay.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I pulled the stake out and put all my power into healing her but nothing happens."

"Well we need to find out what the hell's wrong or she's going to die!"

"You think that I'm not aware of the situation, Dimitri?"

Dimitri, I sigh. I wasn't aware of who was speaking but now I don't even care how much pain I'm in just as long as the one I love is here. I open my eyes, squinting at the sudden brightness. I search the room for that one face and when I find it smile and try with all my might to lift my hand up, when I can't I try to speak and find that I can, if it's only a weak whisper I can talk.

"Dimitri?" I whisper.

All eyes turn to me immediately, faces masked in concern and fear. I can't hold my eyes open anymore so they slowly close, and wait for everything to go away.

I hear the sadness in his voice and feel a drop of wetness on my cheek when I hear him speak. "Roza."

I try to lift up my hand again and when I fail, I start to cry betrayal tears that slide down my cheeks.

"Rose! Rose what's wrong?" he asked alarm.

"I can't lift my arm."

"Do you need something? I can get it for you, honey."

"Your hand."

"My hand?"

"Yes I want to hold your hand."

I feel the sudden warmth of his hand wrapping around mine and as sure as light is to day I know that I'm going to die. I'm not afraid though, I feel as though Dimitri's strength is pulling into me and with that I know that everything is going to be ok. I realize what the wetness was on my cheek and feel the need to reassure him that everything will be ok. I find the will to open my eyes and say,

"Don't cry Comrade. Things will be ok, you'll see."

"Roza, your right things will be ok because we're going to get you help and you'll be as healthy as you we're that first day I met you."

I give him a sad smile and look deep within his eyes, "I know I'm going to die, Dimitri. We're all going to die, my death will just be sooner than the others. I don't want this to faze you, you need to be strong and move on forget all about me. I came and did what I was supposed to, I freed Lissa, I killed the bad guys, and I found love. The best love I could have asked for, with the most wonderful guy. I even might think you know him," I throw him a smile.

His tears come harder, "Roza please, please, just hold on! We're going to get help, just please hold on please."

I can feel my pulse once sure and steady, getting slower and slower. It's getting harder for me to breathe too, so it takes all of my strength to say the next few words,

"I love you."

**Thank you guys soooo much for your reviews they really make my day! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and what is to come **


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok so hi everybody sorry it took so long for me to write the next chapter. I've been insanely busy with school and stuff but anyway I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out but I hope u like this one!**

_Last Chapter: "I love you"_

Chapter 8

DPOV

I hold her still hand in mine, feeling her slow pulse against my hammering. She's closed her eyes unable to keep them open anymore so she can't see the tears that travel the length of my face.

Her words ring in my head,_ "I know I'm going to die, Dimitri. We're all going to die, my death will just be sooner than the others. I don't want this to faze you, you need to be strong and move on forget all about me. I came and did what I was supposed to, I freed Lissa, I killed the bad guys, and I found love. The best love I could have asked for, with the most wonderful guy. I even might think you know him."_ So wise and so true is my Roza, which is why I can't let her die. I may be selfish, but I won't be able to live knowing that she can't either. It was a snap decision without much rationality behind it but I know it's what I have to do, even if she hates me.

"Ma," I call," send Eli up."

LPOV

I can feel Rose within me and I know that she's giving up. She's my sister, my other half, and right now she needs me.

"Jane!" I call.

"Yes Lissa?" she answers appearing in the doorway.

"I know that we're not supposed to leave here and that we're supposed to stay here, but you don't understand I'm bonded to Rose, which allows me and _only_ me to be able to heal her. I can feel her and I know that she's giving up. If I don't get to her right now then she's going to die."

She stares at me long and hard, deciding whether or not to risk it, when finally she agrees.

It's takes us about 15 minutes until we're on the road and based on Jane's driving, 30 minutes until we arrive at the Belikov's, when I would usually take u an hour.

I appreciate Mariah's light chatter, it keeps my mind off the possibilities of not making it in time.

Thirty minutes seems like 30 hours but we eventually make it. The car hasn't even stopped when I'm out and rushing up the steps of the house. I bang on the door and am answered by a pretty girl, a little younger than me, who looks at me with alarmed eyes.

Reassuring her so she doesn't mistake me as the enemy, I say. "Vasilisa Dragomir, where's Rose?"

Understanding crosses her features, and she leads me to the second floor, into a tiny room. When I see the scene before me a gasp escapes my throat, alarming those around me.

"Lissa?" Dimitri asks.

"What the hell is she doing here?" The guy, Eli asks.

I look over at Rose to see her pale form, lying limp on the bed. There are fang marks in her neck. My hand goes to cover my mouth as an agonized cry escapes. I stumble clumsily backwards into the cold grasp of Jane, and am leaded to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Dimitri," I whisper, sure that he hears it when I see his broken expression, "what have you done?"


End file.
